


Exploring the vents with Uncle Clint

by Dragonfire13



Series: Avengers Family [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Clint decides to take Peter exploring in the vents in Avenger Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring the vents with Uncle Clint

A small seven year old boy laid flat on his stomach as he army crawled through the vents in Stark tower or Avenger Tower right behind his Uncle Clint. "You ready to see the amazingly awesome things you can find by crawling through vents?" Clint asked while glancing back at Peter who grinned and nodded. "Okay kid the trick is to be as quite as possible and not to let anyone know your in the vents, not even your own team mates got it?" Peter nodded firmly. "Now come on, i'll show you all that you can find."

Clint lead Peter through the vents making sure the kid was always close to his side, before stopping at two vents that went different ways. "Pete do you want to go Cap's level or Tasha's?"

"Hmmm.. Lets go to Cap's level!"

"Smart choice kid." Clint said before leading Peter towards the many vents in the Captain's level. Clint stopped and placed a finger to his lips as he motioned for Peter to come closer while pointing to were Steve was standing his back to them.  _What is he doing?_  Peter slowly signed to Clint making the archer glad he was teaching the kid how to sign.  _Don't know... But I bet it will be good black mail_  Clint signed back before taking out his phone and clicking the camera on to watch the captain. Clint felt his jaw drop when Steve turned to grab something and saw a red, white and blue blanket that Steve was  _sewing_ together. Clint took a couple pictures before pulling Peter back and starting to crawl through them again this time making his way towards Bruce's floor.

Clint stops to pick up Peter and place him on his chest before sliding down the vent tell slowly coming to a stop and placing Peter on another level of vents and going after him, tell they came to Bruce's lab were Peter's dad Tony was talking to Bruce. "What they talking about?" Peter whispers from besides Clint who answers with "I don't know... But it's really boring... Lets go play a prank on Thor or something." they begin to leave before Peter stops and grins evilly while tugging at Clint's shirt then whispering "Uncle Clint play the song!"

Clint raises an eyebrow before hugging Peter and saying "I knew I was helping raise you right!" before taking out his phone and putting it on full blast while going through his song list and stopping at one that they had been planning on using on Natasha buuuut this was way better especially when Cap walked into the room looking for Tony to ask him something.

"Ears covered?" Clint asked and Peter nodded while covering his ears, Clint grinned and turned his hearing aids off before turning the camera on seconds after he pressed play and watched with barley contained laughter as

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

"CLINT!" was heard throughout Bruce's level as Clint and Peter made there escape while Bruce, Steve, and Tony tried to calm there racing hearts with Bruce looking a little green around the edges.

* * *

**Hours Later after Hiding in the Vents for a couple of hours and sneaking in dinner...**

 Clint sat in front of his computer his phone hooked up to it while Peter sits in his lap happily grinning as Clint uploads pictures onto trumble one at a time. The first one is of Steve sewing and it's hasted tagged #CaptainAmericasewing, while the next six are #CaptainAmericaIronManandHulkfreakingout, and then the last a picture of Clint and Peter grinning at the camera while sitting in the vents giving peace signs is #BondingbetweenthekidandtheHawk. The pictures get millions of likes and favorites over night while there are request for more like that and both Clint and Peter are happy to reply because the next day both are seen climbing back into the vents 4 cameras, and a boombox in hand while evil grins light there faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against men who can sew, I just think it would be cute/funny if Captain America can sew. Also nothing against the Barbie song I just thought it would be funny to use that to scare them.  
> Reasons why Clint has that on his phone?  
> He has used it once when he was on a mission to distract a group of men seconds before he killed them, he now uses it on almost every mission his alone on (he finds it funny how they look at each other in a what-the-fuck face.)


End file.
